1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, a liquid crystal display device and a method of manufacturing these devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been known a technique in which a reinforcing plate is adhered to a liquid crystal display panel for reinforcing the liquid crystal display panel (JP 2009-175531 A). The reinforcing plate and the liquid crystal display panel are adhered to each other using an ultraviolet curing resin. The reinforcing plate has a frame-shaped picture frame layer made of a light blocking material on a liquid crystal display panel side for an ornamental purpose or the like. A sealing material which seals liquid crystal is provided to the liquid crystal display panel in a frame shape, and the sealing material fixes a pair of substrates which sandwich the liquid crystal therebetween to each other. The picture frame layer is arranged to cover at least the sealing material and a portion of the liquid crystal adjacent to the sealing material.
To cure the resin for adhering the reinforcing plate to the liquid crystal display panel, ultraviolet rays are irradiated to the resin from a surface of the reinforcing plate. In this case, ultraviolet rays are blocked at the picture frame layer and hence, the curing degree of the resin below the picture frame layer is low. Accordingly, the resin exhibits the low curing degree at a portion thereof above the portion of the liquid crystal adjacent to the sealing material, and exhibits the high curing degree at a portion thereof above a portion of the liquid crystal slightly remote from the sealing material. Curing shrinkage is large at the portion of the resin where the curing degree is high. Since the curing shrinkage becomes large above the portion of the liquid crystal slightly remote from the sealing material, one of the substrates of the liquid crystal display panel is deformed whereby a gap between the substrates (a thickness of a liquid crystal layer) becomes large. There has been a drawback that an image is displayed more yellowing in a portion of the liquid crystal display panel having the enlarged gap than at other portions of the liquid crystal display panel due to a difference in optical transmissivity.